


Mask

by Lonersoforlorn



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Mention of the tornado twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 02:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19758508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonersoforlorn/pseuds/Lonersoforlorn
Summary: Bruce Wayne drops his youngest son off at Iris West's house. Also posted on fanfiction.net.





	Mask

“He has to wear his mask at all times,” Bruce Wayne states to Iris West-Allen while handing over his son Damian Wayne to her.

Damian Wayne is dressed in a Robin costume, similar to the version his eldest brother, Dick Grayson used to wear. On Damian’s back is a toy sword. At least Iris hopes it's a toy sword.

Damian looks adorable in his costume but Iris is confused as to why he’s dressed up in one. Then again, her little tornado twins always wanted to dress up like their dad, the flash. So it shouldn't shock Iris to see Damian wanting to imitate Batman's sidekick, Robin, especially when Bruce is currently dressed from head to toe in Batman gear.

But then again...Bruce isn’t acting like Damian’s just a toddler playing dress-up. He’s acting like Damian is a hero wearing a disguise to hide his identity.

Bruce still has a baby bag in his other hand. There are little bats on it and Damien’s name is stitched onto it. He hands the bag over to Iris as well.

Iris places the bag on a nearby end table right next to a dark blue baby bag that belonged to Jon Lane-Kent. Iris who is currently on maternity leave had decided to turn her home into a makeshift daycare/parent support meet up for her and her husband’s superhero friends.

Bruce is the last arrival at Iris’s daycare because he spends his nights keeping his city safe. He’s also the most recent parent, having just recently learned of his son Damian’s existence.

“But Br-“ Iris starts and Bruce glares, so she corrects herself.“Batman, he's a baby. Don’t you think he’d play better without wearing a mask or a costume?”

“He’s my son.” Bruce's voice sounds heavy with emotion. Emotion that he usually shields with a blank expression. The same expression he’s trying to keep on his face but it wavers a little with every glance at Damian.

“One day he'll be the next Robin just like his brothers before him,” Batman replies in a serious tone.

Iris sighs, Damian is only three and Bruce has his whole life planned out for him. “He’s still a baby, Br-Batman."

Damian starts wiggling in her grip again, so Iris bends down and places Damian feet first on the floor. He walks over to Clark Kent's son who's dressed in a Superman sweatshirt and red pants. Jon is holding a toy that he offers up to Damian who accepts and they both start playing with one another. Iris looks back at Bruce.

“Do I come after your parenting Iris?” Bruce asks, a little annoyed. He gestures to Iris’s twins who were spinning around and making mini tornados.

Iris calls out to them and they both stop, breaking out into a fit of giggles.

"And Iris please call him Robin.” Bruce continues.

“I’m not calling your son, Robin,” Iris says, crossing her arms over her chest. Bruce gives her a cold stare and she takes a deep breath. “I just think Dam-Robin would like to be a normal toddler for awhile? He’s only three Bru-Batman.”

The sound of something crashing fills Iris and Bruce’s ears. Bruce and Iris quickly run towards it. Iris expects to see Don and Dawn looking at her with apologetic eyes but they're not the causes of this.

Damian Wayne and surprisingly, Jon Lane-Kent are. Damian still has his toy sword in his hands and the toy Iris saw Jon Lane-Kent playing with earlier is mixed in with the shards of Iris’s favorite vase. A wedding gift from her nephew, Wally West.

“Can you at least take the sword with you?” Iris asks, holding in her aggravation.

“Of course not Iris, it’s a toy.” Suddenly Bruce’s communicator goes off. “I have some business to do. I’ll be back around 10 pm to pick Damien up. I mean Robin.”

“Ten? Wait did you just say pm?! Bruce, it’s only 11 am now!”

Bruce without another word lifts up his cape and then in a heap of smoke he’s gone. Iris hears another crash.“Oh, come on!”

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this after the iconic ep where we got to see all the families of the justice league but didn't just tune it up and finish till recently. Thanks for reading!


End file.
